Sloveniaball
Not to be confused with Slovakiaball Republic of Sloveniaball |nativename = : Republika Slovenijažoga |founded = October 29, 1918 |onlypredecessor = SR Sloveniaball |predicon = SR Slovenia |onlysuccessor = Nobody |image = Sloveniaball.ww1.png |caption = Žive naj vsi narodi Ki hrepene dočakat' dan! |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Foreign kid complex (kinda') |language = Slovene |type = Slavic |capital = Ljubljana |affiliation = NATOball EUball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Orthodoxy * Protestantism Atheism Islam |friends = USAball Slovakiaball Philippinesball Donald Trump Serbiaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Germanyball Austriaball Switzerlandball Liechtensteinball Luxembourgball Croatiaball Macedoniaball Hungaryball Catalan Republicball (2017) |enemies = Italyball Copycat version of me (When having a sour day) Italy's son Italy's sister Italy's grandson |likes = Beer, Mt. Triglav, pršut, peace, to be Central Europe, žlikrofi, hiking, potica. Melania Trump, beating Serbia in basketball, being first in europe in basketball |hates = Being drunk, economic crisis |predecessor = SR Sloveniaball Yugoslaviaball |intospace = Not even close! But Germoni help us! |bork = Trst Trst, Melania Melania |food = Potatoes (Slovene type best type, of course!) |status = I made it to the Grand Final! I was unsure if I would make it, but I did! |notes = Is central europe but not germanic! |reality = ���� Republic of Slovenia ���� |imagewidth = |gender = Female |military = Slovenian Armed Forces Slovenska vojska }} Sloveniaball, officially the Republic of Sloveniaball, is a countryball located in Central Europe. Sloveniaball is bordered by Austriaball to the North, Croatiaball to the South, Hungaryball to the East, and Italyball to the West along with a small strip of the Mediterranean. The country is divided into 212 municipalities, including the capital Ljubljanaball located in the Center, giving Sloveniaball a total area of 7,827 square miles, making them the 151st largest country in the world. As of 2018, Sloveniaball maintains a population of 2.076 million. Sloveniaball can into EUball and NATOball due to being geographically in Europe. Sloveniaball is also a member of the Union for the Mediterraneanball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Sloveniaball's national day is June 25. History Sloveniaball was born when died, and Slavsballs resettled the area. Immediately after the fall of , Sloveniaball merged with other South-West-Slavicballs into Samo's Empireball. This was a preventive move, as filthy Avarball wanted to conquer Slavicballs. Samoball defeated the dirty horse riding Mongol wannabees, and after a few years Samo's Empire fell zugrunt, as it wasn't needed anymore. The first (and only) truly free Medieval Sloveniaball was Duchy of Carniolaball, the first democratic ball, even though Murica ball says he is of first of Democracy, but he WRONG. After Duchy of Carnioliaball got weak, they got sucked up into Holy Roman Empireball and then into Austrian Empireball. Sloveniaball was under such heavy Austrian influence, that for a period of 200 years, they forgot how to be Slav. Only in 1809, when the Slug-eating bagette throwers beat Austriaball, Sloveniaball was freed for a period of 4 years, as the French established the Illyrian Provinces. Later, when the little emperor lost the battle of Waterloo, Sloveniaball wanted to join with Croatiaball into a new state called Illyriaball, but as Sloveniaball knew that Croatiaball ONLY WANTS TRIESTE, Slovakiaball decided to split with their new lover. Sloveniaball then tried to gain independence from Austriaball, as Sloveniaball wanted to speak in their native tounge, but wasn't allowed. Although some Slovenes wanted to get rid of Austria, most were still in love with Habsburgball. During the First World War, Sloveniaball fought for Austria-Hungaryball, but as the war progressed, Sloveniaball joined forces (only politically) with other South Slavic balls and formed the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball, but that didn't last long, as no other state recognised that one (SCREW YOU FRANCE), so the Slovenes and Croats were forced to join with the Kingdom of Serbiaball. When Austria-Hungaryball died, Sloveniaball became part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. During the interwar period, Sloveniaball lost a third of their territory to Kingdom of Italyball, after Italy and Serbiaball signed the treaty of Rapallo so Sloveniaball lost Triesteball, which greatly affected their economy (Even though it was never his to begin with). Sloveniaball was then renamed into Drava Banovinaball, but wanted to be renamed into Banovina of Sloveniaball, just as Banovina of Croatiaball, but the war destroyed these goals. Sloveniaball was divided politically into several fractions; the democrats, the right wing and the Catholics, the communists and socialists, and other groups. Nazi Sloveniaball (also called Province of Ljubljanaball) was born when Nazi Germanyball invaded Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. Some liked Naziball (And some rather uneducated and unhygenic brats still do) and were deep into Catholicism and hated Jews and Commies. But many hated Germany for invading the lands and killing many of their brothers, so a civil war broke loose between the Slovenes who loved Germanyball, and the ones who loved Partisanball. The war was hard, but in the end, Partisanball, who wanted to free the Slovene lands, managed to win, with the help of the Western Allies and Soviet Unionball. After WW2 Nazi Sloveniaball was killed by Slovene Partisanball, which later transformed into SR Sloveniaball. Throughout the 20th century it has made a interesting decision - to stay with papa Yugoslaviaball (for a time). After Sloveniaball became xenophobic, and began getting more and more into nationalism, they wanted to run away from their father Yugoslaviaball and brothers, who were arguing all the time. Sloveniaball has been accepted to EUball and has parted their way away from their Slavic brothers. Slovakiaball is a real cheapskate, beautiful and has good relationships with their neighbours (most of the time). How to draw Drawing Sloveniaball is no joke: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes, white, blue and red. # Draw the Slovenian Grb (coat of arms), the Triglav (basically, three triangles) with three yellow stars above it and two wavy lines for the rivers below it. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends Sloveniaball's closest relationships are Germanyball and Austriaball although she is part of a different language family. Sloveniaball’s greatest wish is to become part of the Germanic family. Sloveniaball is now the first lady of USAball. * USAball- I can into NATOball. Husband :) *kiss*, he is doing everything he can to protect Florida from the hurricane * Donald Trump - Best president. But the only problem is that he cannot into Paris Climate Agreement unlike the Europeans. But he is still the best president. * Croatiaball - Great Soccer buddies and tourist destination, you have a huge coastline that I love to travel to for the beaches :). Would be better if you gave me a bit of coastline to share our beach tourism industry. * Germanyball- I can into EUball. We both like beer. We share a similar culture though I am a Slav. * Austriaball- Germanic stepparent. He is my only Germanic neighbor. We both claim Italian clay. He claims South Tyrolball and I claim Triesteball. * Hungaryball- Uralic stepparent. * Philippinesball- Adoptive step son and a western ally. He likes me and hates Spainball. We both like Donald Trump and basketball. Best Asian friend. I also introduced Catholicism to him, not Spainball. * Serbiaball - We are great basketball rivals. We have similar culture. He formerly hates my husband for bombing him but now they are friends, mainly because they both remove kebab. Me and Serbiaball both like Donald Trump as well. * Slovakiaball Although you resemble me in a weird way (By flag/name) Both of us like beer! Let's drink beer together, my cousin! Your also great at hockey * UKball - Father-In-law and also a western ally. We both hate Spainball. ** : What are you talking about? I like Spainball. The only problem is Gibraltarball. Neutral/Frenemies * Canadaball - He's my brother in law that thinks I ain't interesting! Wake up for once! But we both can into NATOball. * Russiaball - He hates my Husband and he hates NATOball and EUball but we hang out along with Bosnia and Herzegovinaball and Croatiaball. We have similar flags. ORTHODOX AND SLAVIC STRONK!!!! BUT I AM CATHOLIC. Enemies * Italyball - Hey you. You need to end your money corruption in your area and take some refugees. And also, I think you owe me some cash and I should allow my people to go to your place more for vacation! Allow me to go to Trieste you fool. * Albaniaball - You are rude to Slavs, no respect for you. * Spainball - Hey you, yes you, control the Donald's rage for me will you? I support Catalan Republicball. * Kosovoball - I may recognise you but I dont like you cause you are Albanian so nope... It took Serbia only 2 weeks to beat you!!! Family * Carantaniaball - Ancestor * Yugoslaviaball - Father * Sovietball - Uncle * USAball - Husband ** Philippinesball - Adoptive Step-son ** UKball - Father-in-law ** Spainball - Mother-in-law ** Canadaball - Brother-in-law (meh) ** Australiaball - Brother-in-law ** New Zealandball - Brother-in-law ** Connecticutball - Step-Son ** Delawareball - Step-son ** Indianaball - Step-son ** Kentuckyball - Step-son ** Maineball - Step-son ** Marylandball - Step-son ** Massachusettsball - Step-son ** Michigancube - Step-son ** New Hampshireball - Step-son ** New Jerseyball - Step-son ** New Yorkball - Step-son ** OhioRawr - Step-son ** Vermontball - Step-son ** Virginiaball - Step-son ** West Virginiaball - Step-son ** Liberiaball - Step-son * Bosniaball - Brother ** Republika Srpskaball - Nephew * Croatiaball - Brother * Macedoniaball - Brother * Montenegroball - Brother * Serbiaball - Brother ** Kosovoball - Nephew ** Vojvodinaball - Nephew * Belarusball - Cousin * Russiaball - Cousin * Ukraineball - Cousin * Polandball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin * Slovakiaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Cousin Gallery Qlc60na.png|credit from Lu98ish Yugoslav War (Polandball).png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Slovenia STRONK.jpg Sloveniaball's_introduction.png slovenia.jpg EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png The annoying neighbor.png Keep it calm Slovenia.png Mqy2BiS.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Yugoslav sob story.png FO85LzY.png GNseylU.png TYCRAOn.png (5)Adriatic_Sea.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Eyepatches.png Baltic Borks.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Haircut.png Slovenia card.png Pirates of the CarinthianSpm.png Kurwapp_Serbia.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Slovenia Lost his eye.png Slovenia.png Istria problem.png }} es:Esloveniaball fr:Slovénieballe hr:Slovenijaball ru:Словения Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Alps Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Pizza Removers Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:OECD Members Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Red Blue White Category:Sloveniaball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Republic Category:South Europe Category:Adriatic Sea Category:NATOball Category:Burger Lovers